Calvin and his Hobbes story
by smart-idiot
Summary: Calvin is now 30.He has a wife.He doesn't remember much about being a kid until he finds a stuffed tiger.Then he gets more memories...
1. Abandoning Hobbes

**Calvin and his Hobbes story**

**Summary:** Calvin is a 30 year old man who is married. He doesn't remember his adventures until he goes into a closet and sees a stuffed tiger….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this comic. I am just a poor little girl.

Calvin was a normal 30-year-old man. He abandoned his old things when he grew older. He no longer imagined things. He did make his Spaceman Spiff adventures into a comic book.

His mother died 2 years ago. His dad was in the hospital with cancer.

When he was 28, he married Susie. They no longer hated each other. Calvin felt he was too old to hate girls. Now Susie was pregnant.

Anyway, Calvin was digging through his closets. He was throwing away useless stuff. He found no memories at all. The only thing he found was a sign that said G.R.O.S.S. He did recall throwing balloons at a little girl with a club at that title.

Then he found an old tiger.

_Who is this?_ He wondered.

Then he remembered.

Hobbes! His old tiger. They used to go on adventures. They started that G.R.O.S.S club. They got rid of the monster under Calvin's bed. Many memories of him and Calvin playing together when Calvin was 6 came back.

He abandoned Hobbes when he was 13. He felt at the time he was too old. Hobbes and him got into a big argument.

**flashback**

"I thought you were my friend!" shouted Hobbes

"You are!" Shouted Calvin.

"Well then why would you do this to me?'' screamed Hobbes.

"Look, I am a teenager. Teens don't play with dolls."

"I am not a doll. I am a real live tiger."

"No you aren't. I just imagined you were when I turned 6 because I was lonely."

"Yeah, you created me. Once you put me back, I will be a stuffed doll again. And that is the end of me.''

"Sorry Hobbes. "Calvin then stuffed him into his box.

Hobbes then was no longer a real tiger.

**end flashback**

**There! That is the end of chapter 1 for my first story. Will anyone tell me how you add a new chapter to my first story? I am new here so please be kind. ******


	2. Calvin's 6th birthday

**Calvin and his Hobbes story**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **No matter how long this story goes, I'll never own it. Not even when the real creator passes away.

**So now I am going to start my second chapter. I can't believe I am doing both of these chapters in one day.**

Calvin suddenly remembered the day he first got Hobbes. He was happy than the time he turned 13.

**Flashback**

"Happy 6th birthday Calvin!'' shouted his mom.

Calvin sighed. The distance between turning 5 and 6 seemed long enough. He remembered what he got for his 5th birthday. Nothing more than a bunch of socks and a book from his Kindergarten teacher with a note convincing him to read more. He wondered what he'd get this year.

He looked around. No gifts said 'from Ms. Wormwood' which meant that his teacher didn't get him anything. That was a good sign.

His mother gave him his first gift. It was wrapped up and was in the shape of a doll.

"Oh good grief, mom. Did you have to get me a doll?'' he said.

"Now Calvin, where are your manners? Open it. Grandma is on her way. You begged to open one before anyone came."

Calvin opened it. Probably some gift that was girly.

But it was a tiger.

"A tiger?'' asked Calvin.

"You go crazy over your imagination. I thought a tiger would bring some excitement to your life.'' Said his mom.

Calvin looked at the tiger. It looked real.

_Hi_. Said the tiger. Or at least that's what he thought he heard.

"Hello, I'm Calvin." Said Calvin.

"Calvin! Stop talking to yourself and get dressed.'' Said his mom.

Calvin went into his room and got dressed. Wondering why he introduced himself to a stuffed tiger.

"Greetings Calvin.'' said a strange voice.

"Call me Hobbes.'' said the voice. Calvin turned and saw a tiger.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?'' shouted Calvin.

"Don't be scared. I am just your stuffed tiger." Said Hobbes.

"But you weren't real.''

"I wasn't. You used your imagination to think I was real."

"That's great. We should tell mom!'' said Calvin

"We can't. I am only visible to you. To others I am just a stuffed tiger."

"Really, that stinks.

"I know''

"So what was your name again?''

"Hobbes."

"Well Hobbes, I got a party now for my birthday. Let's go!''

"Okay!'' said Hobbes cheerfully.

**End flashback**

Calvin thought of how much fun they had since that day.

He began to cry. How foolish he had been! He wished he could go back to that day and forget his

age. If only he could play with Hobbes one last time!

Then a orange and black striped ghost came in.


	3. A day with a friend

**Calvin and his Hobbes story**

**Chapter 3**

**So as you probably guessed the ghost is an old abandoned friend of his. The day-long wait is finally over. I am getting sick of typing here and not in the story so here is Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: Calvin and Hobbes ended. The funny thing is I never owned it and never will.**

"Hobbes?!" shouted Calvin, who stopped crying at the sight of him.

"Yes indeedy." Said Hobbes. "I couldn't help but notice how sad you got at the memory of me. Especially after _abandoning _me."

"Look Hobbes, I'm sorry. I just thought I didn't need you. Now I want you." Said Calvin.

"I accept your apology but that is not why I came here. I came here because you need a talk."

Calvin listened.

"Well, we had a talk and knew it wouldn't be right since you got rid of me and like I said; there was no way you could take me back." Said Hobbes

"I knew it!" said Calvin.

"However, we all agreed that it was fair to spend at least one day with you."

"Well then let's go out." Said Calvin

"Hey, where's Susie?" asked Hobbes.

"I think she is in bed."

"Well, let's go have fun."

Calvin didn't know where to go. Where can a 30-year-old man go for fun without being unnoticed? It wasn't as fun as it was when he was 6. At that age, people think it is cute to play with stuffed animals. Now that he was 30, people might tease him.

"Hey what is that comic?'' asked Hobbes.

"A comic that I made, I am a cartoonist." Then Calvin was relived. Hobbes always stole his comics. Maybe he'd get into a comic for the rest of the day.

"That's nice." Said Hobbes and put it back.

Calvin was disappointed but hid it.

"Remember that game we played when you were 6?'' Said Hobbes.

"What game?'' asked Calvin.

"The one you invented because you were tired of baseball."

It came back to Calvin. "Calvinball!"

"That's right want to play?"

So Calvin and Hobbes played Calvin ball.

"Remember our old club?'' Asked Hobbes. "The G.R.O.S.S Get Rid Of Slimy girlS club?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. And we threw balloons at Susie?" Said Calvin. "But we can't she is my wife."

"No, but I know what you can do.''

So after hearing Hobbes idea, they made a water balloon and then hid behind the house. They threw it at a 7-year-old. They laughed when they saw her blaming it on a 8-year0old boy and the boy got beat up.

They played in mud. They ate Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. They fought the monster under the bed. Calvin's imagination went wild. He nearly forgot he was 30.

Then the day ended.

"Well I must go back." Said Hobbes.

"Are you coming back?"

Hobbes didn't know what to say.

**I know that is a dumb way to stop but I love to leave you hanging. And that isn't the end. There is more to come in Chapter 4.**


	4. Goodbye Hobbes

**Calvin and His Hobbes Story**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for not typing for the last couple of days. Chapter 1 was on instead of chapter 3. So I worked hard to get it. Well now chapter 3 is available so let's do this. And this is also the last chapter so it might be a little rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story.**

"Well I don't know how to say it,'' said Hobbes. "But I'm afraid I must go"

Calvin was shocked. "Why?''

"You got rid of me. And there is no way to take me back."

Calvin wanted to cry. "But Hobbes!"

Hobbes spoke in a soft voice. "Look Calvin, You not six. You have real friends. You have a job. You have a real education. You have a wife. And you are about to have a kid. You don't need a tiger to play with."

Calvin thought Hobbes was right. He had Hobbes because he was a 6 year old with no friends. Now he outgrew that nonsense. "You're right. But I'm still gonna miss you." He finally said.

"I will too."

"Goodbye, Hobbes old buddy."

"Goodbye Calvin"

They shared one last hug and Hobbes turned back into a doll.

Calvin smiled. He was sad that Hobbes disappeared forever, but he knew he'd be there in his heart.

So after that, Calvin put Hobbes on his work table.

After that day, Susie had her baby. It was a boy.

"What shall we name him?'' asked Susie.

Calvin thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Hobbes is a good name.''

Susie smiled back. "That's a lovely name.''

6 years passed and Calvin was 36. The day was Hobbes 6th birthday.

"Here is your gift." Said Calvin. Handing him the gift.

"Cool a stuffed tiger." Said Hobbes. In Hobbes eyes the tiger came to life.

"A real live tiger!'' shouted Hobbes.

Calvin smiled. "So it is." He said and walked away.

**That is the end of my first story. It was sort of rushed but I'm a beginner. And to tell you the truth this was just a test story to see how to post stories. Well now that I know I will post my next story, which will be a Martin Mystery story. So anyway I hoped you liked it. Share your opinion in reviews.**


End file.
